1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display apparatus using a minute aperture array and a minute light source array and a color reproducing method in a three-dimensional image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since three-dimensional image display apparatuses using a minute aperture array and a minute light source array have an advantage such that naked-eye stereoscopic vision can be realized with a simple structure, these have been put to practical use as parallax barrier—or linear light source array-type three-dimensional image display apparatuses.
However, pixels of a color display device which is capable of full-color display usually consist of red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels, therefore, if the color display device is viewed through minute apertures or lights from minute light sources are viewed through a transmission type color display device, color eclipses where only a part of a parallax image pixel composed of three red, green, and blue sub-pixels appears lighted and crosstalk occur in parallax images wherein correct color reproduction cannot be carried out. In addition, in a three-dimensional image display apparatus wherein a minute light source array is provided in the rear of a transmission type color display device, if the pixel pitch is made small to heighten resolution, crosstalk increases due to diffraction at a black matrix and scattering based on optical nonuniformity in identical sub-pixels.
Failure in correct color reproduction due to color eclipses and crosstalk becomes a great obstacle to achievement of a high sense of reality required for a three-dimensional image display apparatus.
As remedial measures thereagainst, in terms of a three-dimensional image display apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional image only with a horizontal parallax with disregard for a vertical parallax, a method using RGB horizontally-striped sub-pixels has been disclosed in International Publication WO 01/37579 A1, etc. However, in such a method, since a color display device having RGB vertically-striped sub-pixels, which has been popularized to construct a three-dimensional image display apparatus having a landscape screen, cannot be used, initial costs for commercialization become prohibitive. In addition, in a three-dimensional display apparatus using a minute light source array and a transmission type liquid crystal display, even if diffraction at a black matrix is reduced by providing RGB horizontal stripes, it is difficult to suppress scattering based on optical nonuniformity in identical sub-pixels.